Sea Of Lies: Part 1: A lover's Betrayel
by Akria09
Summary: After disappearing for almost two years, Tommy comes backs....to kidnap Jude Harrison. He's a different man then the one she had known, cold disntant. But he will yet to relize that she's very different too and she's not willing to go down without a good


**Important Read:  
**Okay so I've decided to rewrite Sea of Lies  
So this is the new prologue...  
I hope you guys like it :  
Okay so the trailer is at the bottom...  
BUT I just wanted to let you guys know that its not like my last one...  
Since you guys already know what this one is about the trailer is just clips of scenes from the fic.  
It'll be great if you'll take a minute to rate it also, so I can see how you guys like it  
-Thanks Akria

**Prologue:**

**A New Man**

Tom Quincy stood beside of his contact and only friend. Their leader stood in front of them both his face a cold mirror of stone, that both of the men were use to. In his hand the older man held two envelopes, each containing a target. With a gruff grunt the blonde handed the younger two men in front of his each their own envelope. Tom's fingers clenched onto the yellow envelope as he pulled both of his hands behind his back, not even bothering to open it. Unlike him, the friend opened his own envelope, his hand slowly reaching in then out. What he held in his hand brought a scowl and crude curse from his lips. Clearly his target wasn't someone he wanted. They had been sent out to kill or capture plenty of these targets. Tommy had two or tree of his own. It was what they had been trained for. There was no way other than death to escape it. It was a do or die type of life and those who couldn't handle it either committed suicide or was killed by a fellow mate under the leaders command.

"You'll both have one week to do as the envelope contains. If we have further need of you or we decide to change our plans you'll receive another envelope. Fail your misson and you'll no longer be needed." They all knew what he meant the won't be needed any more, to be unneeded is to not exist. After giving them both a short nod, the older man turned around to speak with his lower lead. His lower lead was everything for him, not only his assistant, but also his daughter, his lover. When Tommy had first learned of this he'd been disgusted by the prospect but now he didn't even blink a eye not after what he knew of this place. He'd seen and done things that others couldn't even conceive of. He of all people couldn't judge. He refuse to even form a opinion on the simplest of matters. Being in their place meant they learned quickly to lose the thought of choice.

Turning to the left he found his fellow member watching him. His face appeared to be blank, cold even. His eyes cold, hard, knowledgeable, having seen to much in his life time. Tom knew his face would probably match the younger mans, after all they'd led much of the same life. They were friends, they were brothers. And even being all this they both knew they didn't trust each other fully. Living their lives you learned not to trust pretty quickly. If you were smart you learned everything quickly. The mean tapped knuckles giving each other a look. They both knew what had to be done. And for some reason it sicken him they they both knew what the out come would be, yet they were still prepared to do it. He thought it weak, yet knew it was something strong.

Without a word he took his leave of the room they all resided in. As he stepped out the door the sun shine hit his face full on, its sweetness embracing him with a long lost freedom. Making his way to the corner of the street, his gave a sharp wave of his hand for a taxi and one immediately stopped in front of him, as if the driver knew he was someone important. Rapping off the address he sat back in his seat his head back into the cushion. Most people would take this time to doze off, to take alittle nap, but he wasn't most people. when he was on a mission he never could get much sleep, he always had the devil on his back, making it hard to even think of sleep. The ride didn't take long. The car hadn't even come to a complete stop before he was removing himself from the back. He threw the owed payment through the window, where it landed on the drivers lap, and walked away.

His feet moved quickly. His long legs eating up the laps of the concrete. He made a sharp turn left as he came to the end of the road, but went no farther. His was at his first location. His eyes ran up the building. It was old, and worthless. The walls filled with graffiti, countless of the windows held boards over them. He could tell the building had long ago been named condemned. One of the windows were open, and he knew it was for him, just as the knew the latter that lay on the ground beneath it was for him. Setting the old silver latter up he made his way up it. As he reached the top his hands gripped the panel of the window and he pulled himself in the building. The wood broad was propped against the wall of the to the left of the window and to the right was a duffel bag that he knew held clothes that were to be his own. Ignoring the black bag he picked up the piece of wood and slid it into place in the window, the last thing he needed was someone to know he was here.

Satisfied that everything was in place he sat down in right corner of the room. Dust covered the place, dirt covered the floor, there was a bad scent that rafted through out the room. A rat ran across the floor near his feet but Tom didn't even bat an eye. Most people would be disgusted by the living quarters but he'd lived with worse. Giving a long sigh of boredom he opened the yellow envelope. Reaching in he pulled out a medium sized photo, knowing that he'd read the instructions later. In the photo stood three smiling blondes. A mother and two daughters. His targets he was circled. Raising his brow at the irony He threw the picture where it floated. He swiped his gun from behind his back giving one clean shot. The bullet tore through the photo before it floated to the ground where it lay at his feet. The middle blonde's head was missing, he was a great shot and had shot the right person. He saw it as a job of sorts, _and he always got the job done._

/watch?vLUwYxOZthg


End file.
